Uzumaki Aiko and the turning of the Leaf
by sweet-feisty-wind-vixon
Summary: Kakashi Hatake turned Aiko away to Ebisu for her training, not realizing he made a mistake and creating a new thought in the villagers hearts. As Aiko trains for the third part of the Chuunin Exams, watch as the villagers realize the mistake they did when in reality, Aiko is really just a human and needs affection just as any other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. So I came up with an idea to the story not to long ago and I thought this should have happened in the Naruto episodes in the first place. It would have been so much more sense that changes were made. So here is my story and it's beginning, I'm sure most of you guy's already know Naruto's history along with his parents but I'll give it out as a prologue anyways. And no there won't be any pairing until for a very long while. Oh and it's a female version just so you guy's know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**p.s. I know the Prologue is short but since most people know Naruto's life and everything and to those who only really just started on naruto here is a website where you can watch the episodes from the beginning. watch/365-naruto-episode-1-english-subbed/ This website allows you to watch episode one to the previous new episode. Have fun.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_It was on that night on October 1st when it happened. The village, Konohagaker, was attacked by the great known demon, the ninetailed fox, named Kyuubi. It all started out about a man with an orange mask that attacked the fourth Hokage and his wife , who was in laber and giving birth, to extract the Kyuubi in hopes of of destroying the village in one go. _

_On the edge of the entrance of Konoha, a man and a huge Toad, stood the Hokage in ready against the fox. And in his arms, an infant that his wife gave birth was snuggled gently into his arms. "Oh Aiko. I wish this has never had to have happened to you. I know life will be hard because of your status as Jinchuriki but I have hopes that with you as my daughter, that my wish of you being treated as a hero will hold true . I just only hope that Kakashi will watch over you, protect you and train you to the fullest in the future so you can be able to withstand the world and it's odds. Good luck Uzumaki Aiko and make me proud to be your father." The man said with tears in his blue eyes as he bent to kiss the little baby on the forehead before faceing the fox, hands into a sign._

_"My daughter will do everything in her power to make sure you stay caged for the rest of your existence, Kyuubi. I'll be damned if you escaped." Arashi Namakaze said as he gave his last breath while transporting the Kyuubi and everything ended._

**A MONTH BEFORE THE FINAL CHUUNIN EXAM:**

Uzumaki Aiko stared at Kakashi, her sensie, in disbelief. "Yo...Your...Your giving me away?" She asked him. He just stood there, eyes held no emotion. "Yes. Ebisu here will be able to help you for the third part of the exams while I concentrate on Sasuke and Sakura." He said while eyeing her reaction. Ebisu was also eyeing the girl and he knew what she was thinking. The man, kakashi, was supposed to be a sensie of three students. And he was playing favorites while abandoning one behind. Aiko was hurt. Kakashi-sensie, no, just Kakashi, abandon her with Ebisu cause he didn't care. He was like everyone else. Everyone hated her in the end. Leaving her heart filled with pain and remorse.

Aiko just sighed, alerting the two ninjas. "Fine." She said solemnly. Kakashi winced at her tone and knew then he made the biggest mistake. "I'm sorry Aiko-" She cut him off. "Save it Kakashi and forget about it. I'll let Ebisu train me. I'll finish the exams and after that I quite." She said, stunning the two of them. Kakashi was the first to react. "But Aiko..." Ebisu decided it was time to end it here before it got too far after he saw Aiko's pained expression. "Leave Kakashi. I'll handle it from here." The silver haired man stood there for a few more minutes before nodding. Aiko watched her former sensie disappear in a swirl of leaves. She turned to face Ebisu with a small dark scowl.

Ebisu sighed and knew what she was thinking. He was one of the people of the village that hated her. "I know we didn't get to a good start-" He was cut off. "Listen Ebisu. I let Kakashi let you train me. Just do that and then you can leave. No need to play nice with the vixon." Aiko said bitterly.

Ebisu sighed and knew Kakashi had screwed with her confidence over. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder but took it back the minute he felt her flinch from his touch. He bent down to his knees to put his two fingers under Aiko's chin and made her face him. Her blue eyes held pain and he wanted to curse himself for hating the girl that wasn't under her control. "Uzumaki Aiko. I want you to never compare yourself to the fox. You are nothing yet but a child still. It wasn't your fault about what happened that night and you still got people who loves you even." Aiko stared at Ebisu in disbelief for a few moments.

"Bu...But I thought you hated me. Why would you say that?" She said, her eyes moisten with tears.

Ebisu sighed sadly and he wondered if the Hokage was watching him somehow through that crystal ball of his. He put both of his arms around Aiko and out her head on his shoulder. "I did at first, thinking you were the reason for so many deaths that night but watching you now made me realized you are just the fox's container. Not the fox itself. For now on Uzumaki Aiko. I will protect you and made sure you been nurished and trained the right way." He smiled sadly when he felt the sobbing tearfully at his words and felt her clutch on to his shirt and he rocked her back and forth, uncaring if the other villagers were watching in regret.

Sarutobi smiled happily as he watched Ebisu comforting Aiko through the crystal ball and nearly cheered in happiness when he saw the villagers near them deflating and cursing themselves for their foolishness. "It seems my dear Uzumaki Aiko, that everything is finally looking up for you." He said before frowning in thought.

"I have to do something about Kakashi however. I cannot, in good conscious, let this go after hearing some complaints from the other instructor's." He said to himself while calling for his secretary.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Was it ok? I thought about this story after reading a random story about Ebisu taking Naruto's training seriously. I thought this could be good to write out for you guy's. Oh and there will be another story, a twilight fanfic in the near future. It's not ready to be published yet but I think you guy's might enjoy it a little.**

**Until next time folks! :)**


	2. NOTE

**Hello Everyone,**

** I have returned. Hope you guy's missed me. :) So anyways about the pairing, anyone want to help me out with that one? I'd be greatful if you could. I can't even decide on who to pair Aiko with. I was thinking along the lines of Sasuke or Gaara but more suggestions would be nice.**

**So it'll be awhile for me to update the next chapter but I will be working on it as much as I can. Since we only have three weeks of school left till summer I say I have tons of time to get it done. Until next time. Tootles!**


	3. Lee and Teammate

**Hello everyone.**

**So I have been getting pointed facts from a certain author about Ninja's and such even if I already was aware of them but nevertheless am greatful for their facts and questions that made me think. I like to write and plan on hoping to become an actual author probably during college since they'll help me with my literature. I love reading just as much as writing so it'll help me out big time. So anyways, I plan on learning as much as I could during my writing. Even your own stories can help you learn without you realizing it. So anyways, here is the actual chapter two. Have fun with this one! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or either of it's known character's. I just own the female version of Naruto, Aiko. On with the story!**

* * *

It was early morning when the weariness began to settle inside Aiko's gut. Something or someone had been keeping an eye on her and wondered who it was that fixated on her very being. She shivered and knew without a doubt that it was someone watching her that hated her with a passion. She yelped and jumped away when she felt a big hand clamp down on her shoulder and she turned around to see Might Guy watching her with a concern gaze through his dark eyes even though he was smiling softly. "Alright there Aiko-chan?" He asked her. She nodded shakily before turning to a nearby corner and narrowed her eyes when she saw a shadow moving swiftly out of her eye sight.

Guy watched Aiko, the girl his team had been curious about when she actually went against Neji when he nearly killed Hinata. He had also saw the shadow in the dark corner and he tensed as he realized this youthful child was being stalked. He just clamped his arm around the girls shoulder protectively. "I was wondering, since we're in the same direction, that we could both visit Lee in the hospital?" He asked her. Aiko looked up at Guy in shock. She was still skittish and unsure when people began showing her kindness.

She was also worried about her shadow and she didn't want to be alone so she took her chance, even if it was with one of the weirdest people she ever met.

Aiko wordlessly looked around as Guy and her head towards the hospital. She was glad she wasn't alone, that shadow figure had strange powerful chakra and it was making her nervous and perhaps a little scared to be by herself so she was greatful to Guy-sensie asking her to accompany him to see Lee. She frowned to herself. She didn't really actually know Lee that well, if not at all. She was upset that the Gaara kid had nearly killed him in cold blood.

She also thought on how she met Lee. That boy had challenged her teammate, Sasuke, to a fight and won. She was almost amazed when she thought he would be that person to actually take Sasuke down a few notches and that Sasuke would stop brooding and improve. But even though Lee had won, Sasuke was still being an ass. She frowned even harder in thought. Lee kind of reminded her of herself sometimes. She was lonely so she had decided to show her playful side to hide her pain. Though since she became a ninja and entered the Chuunin exams after having a reak from her mission at the wave, she stopped being that playful girl and became more solemn, quiet. Course her team mates and Kakashi were concerned about her even though they didn't show it all that well.

Maybe, just maybe. She bit her lip nervously at her thoughts. Maybe she could find a friend in Lee. She had seen how his team mates treated him. Neji cold, that Tenten girl on Neji's side against Lee's playful and weird side. She could see behind his eyes that he was lonely and was looking for companionship. It was probably one reason why he tried to get Sakura to be his girlfriend in the first place.

She looked up at Guy-sensie as they got closer and debated about sharing her thoughts to the man. Guy secretly smiled to himself when he felt the young girl look at him with an intense stare. "Yes Aiko?" He asked her. She bit her lip nervously before nervously twirling her finger's in her long blonde hair. "I...I was wondering...Do you...think Lee wouldn't mind if I asked if we could be friends?" Guy's smile got bigger if possible. He saw the girl timid appearance and he knew he just had to be careful with how he acted around then he did with other people shouting nonsense about youthfulness.

He put his large hand on her shoulder. "I have been waiting for someone to ask me that for a while now. I didn't think anyone would actually like to be Lee's friend. But I can say one thing for sure, he would be delighted to have someone as a friend with a person like you." He said honesty. Aiko blinked in shock for a few minutes before smiling a right smile.

It took them a few more minutes since their conversation to reach the hospital. It took them another few minutes after Guy tried convincing the medic to let Aiko to come with him to see Lee. He was upset right from the beginning when he saw the medic's in the room giving Aiko, the poor girl, a death glare full of hatred. He smiled excitedly when they had finally reached Lee's room and opened the door to see him wide awake and doing some exercise that seem to put some strain on his shoulder and leg.

Aiko gaped at the boy before her. He was doing some exercise when he was suppose to be resting after he got his left side crushed by that Gaara boy's sand. She ran and gently put her hand on his back. Gently enough to get his attention that he stopped at what he was doing and smiled blindly when he saw his sensie. Lee clumsily got to his feet while clutching his crutches in his arms. "Guy-sensie, what are you doing here?" He asked him.

Guy smiled at his student. "I came to visit you Lee. I also ran into Aiko here on the way and couldn't leave her by herself." He said truthfully. Lee turned to the girl and blinked to himself when she gave him a shy smile that made her features brighten.

"Your Uchiha Sasuke's teammate right?" He asked her. Aiko sighed and wanted to deflate but remain quiet and nodded, tense. "Yes I am, my names Aiko by the way." She said with a smile that did not reach her eyes, which Guy and Lee noticed. Lee frowned to himself and regretted about mentioning Sasuke-san. He wiped his frown off his face and gave Aiko a gentle smile. She smiled back shyly, though the smile almost reached her eyes this time, albet not as much. "Want to be friends Aiko-chan?" He asked her. Aiko blinked at him in shock. First he asked about her being Sasuke's team mate, which, thanks to his open expression, regretted asking or maybe mentioning Sasuke at all, she was unsure about that. And then he wanted to be her friend. Why? Just so he could get closer to Sasuke? She thought bitterly.

She almost wanted to scowl but refrained from doing so. She gave him a small smile. "Sure, I'd like that." She said quietly. Lee smiled at the girl before him widely in happiness. He finally got a friend that was not Guy-sensie. Almost no one wanted to be his friend because of how he acted and his teammates were merely annoyed by his antics. He only acted that way because he was lonely and wanted people to see him, not some loser that couldn't do any justsu's cause he didn't have that Chakra capacity. But Guy-sensie showed him that there are others to be and remain a ninja which is taijustsu. He was so happy that he just almost always started copying his sensie. He also knew Aiko must have thought he only wanted to be her friend just to get close to the last remaining Uchiha. He wanted to prove to her that he wanted to be HER friend, not the uchiha's.

It was an hour later when Guy-sensie had to leave to meet up with Lee's two other teammates to get them ready for the last Chuunin exam, well for Neji that is. Aiko had nothing else to do so she wanted to stay a little longer with Lee before her time was up. She wanted to ask him a question she so badly wanted an answer but she wasn't sure how he'd take the question. Lee sat on the bed waiting. He knew Aiko had something to say but didn't know how to say it, for some reason, he can sense that she wanted to ask him a question that seemed to be important for their new found friendship.

Aiko took a deep breath and sighed. She turned to face Lee. "Um Lee-san. I...I was wondering. Do you truly even want to be my friend or is it because of Sakura or Sasuke?" She finally asked in a hoarse whisper. Lee sighed and put his clutches on the bed so he could sit on the side. He patted to the spot on the bed next to him and she sat down. He put his good arm around her shoulder's, refraining from taking it away when he felt her flinch. "Aiko-chan." He began while trying to get her to look into his eyes. He put his finger's under her chin and made her face him, unnecessary close. "I want to be your friend. I don't care about Uchiha Sasuke, and frankly, since Sakura doesn't like me anyways, I don't care about either of them. Only you so far had come to me to be friends willingly and I want to prove to you that I can and want to be your friend. That is all I want." He said honestly. "And I noticed how you don't really get along with your team mates either Aiko-chan. Sasuke doesn't care about you and it seems that Sakura is infatuated with Sasuke even if he refused to be with her. I want to be around you because I care. Because I wanted to, not because I feel like I need to just to gain approval and interest from your team mates. Don't ever doubt me Aiko-chan, promise me you won't cause I'll be there from now on when you want me to be." He said in one breath and watched her reaction to his speech. He was sadden and worried when he saw tears coming out of her pretty blue eyes and started to sob. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her body to him so she could lean on his chest gently and patted her back. "Sshh, It's alright Aiko-chan, let it all out." He said while whispering sweet words to her.

Tenten smiled softly, albet sadly to herself as she listened to her teammate, Lee, comfort the girl that had visited him before she did. The girl did seemed lonely when she saw her with her two team mates, Haruno and Uchiha. It was like she didn't have anyone there for her when she was with them now that Tenten thought about it. Maybe later, she could pretend to bump into her and maybe try to befriend her and see what happens after that.

* * *

**So here is the actual chapter two. Aiko finally has an actual friend and Lee's teammate will be here more often in the next couple of chapters. :) Before you ask, Lee will be more of a brother/friend figure to Aiko. I have a surprise pairing coming up for you guy's in later chapters. Please vote and review!**

**Ja ne!**

**P.s. I had fixed the last paragraph of this chapter. I realized my mistake after a fellow author told me and I'd like to thank them personally for telling me this. This way I can continue on to the third chapter. **


	4. Kankuro

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is the third chapter and yes I know it's long. I actually took the time to make a long chapter. It took me a couple of days and I had to keep rewriting certain mistakes I made so here we are. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except Aiko.**

* * *

It was dark, Aiko thought. She was currently sitting on top of the Hokage mountain. Even though the Chuunin exams was a month away, her birthday was almost here and she dreaded what would happen to her. Bad things always happen to her on her birthday, the festival everyone participates in. She was always hunted down by villagers and Ninja's alike on that particular day. She would be beaten to death, getting cuts all over her body, some deep enough that even the Kyuubi can't even heal them nor the medic nurses.

She wanted so much to be able to get away and end her life. To get away from all the hate, all the hurt she had to endure. And even though certain people like Ebisu and Lee are coming around for her, she still doesn't have the will to go on. Aiko blinked when she felt her eyes moisten with tears and moved her hand to wipe them away. It was all too much for her, she couldn't handle it. She stood up on her feet and took her time to climb off the mountain.

After Aiko got off the mountain she hurried towards the swing that was at the Academy. The only place where she felt like being alone besides the mountain. She wondered whether or not if people will miss her where she to kill herself. She moved her hand around in her pouch and fumbled with a kunai. She smiled sadly to herself as she fingered the kunai in thought. Maybe, just maybe she could meet her parents in the after life.

She moved her kunai and made it so it was poised to strike her heart. She felt tears coming down faster and sobbed as she was just about to thrust the tool. _THWACK! _Aiko blinked in her tears when her kunai was thrown out of her hand and turned around to see that suna kind with paint on his face that had wanted to hurt Konohamaru. He was glaring at her. "What do you want?" She asked quietly. He scoffed before picking her kunai up off the ground before standing in front of her and put his large hands on her shoulder's. "What on earth did you think you were doing?" He demanded. Aiko just kept her head down, not meeting his eyes. She didn't have to tell him anything. He was a foreigner and a Suna ninja. She didn't trust him to tell him what she was about to do.

Kankuro sighed and looked at the red haired girl in front of him. He was walking around checking out Konoha and ended at the Academy and saw the girl. She had a kunai in her hand looking like she was getting ready to kill herself. He couldn't let that happen and when he met her when that kid had ran into him, he felt somewhere in the deep part of his gut that she was important and he had to save her from killing herself.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" He asked. Aiko just shook her hand and yanked herself from his grasp. "Why should I tell you anything? Your a suna ninja, not fit for any information on anyone from this village!" Aiko said with a glare in her blue eyes. Kankuro scoffed but knew she was kind of right. He didn't have the privileges to any information concerning to the girl of this village. But he wanted to know.

Aiko watched the expression change on the Suna ninja's face with a sudden interest. It was like reading a book that was hard to understand and watching his face change emotion, she could easily tell the complex part of what he was thinking. Aiko's stomach made a flip when Kankuro ? gave her an intense stare and her heart started pounding against her chest when he put both large hands on her arm and tugged towards the ground and faced her.

"I know I don't have privileges towards you but you were about to kill yourself." He scowled at his words. "I just want to know why I stopped you from killing yourself." He said. Aiko just stared at him for a few minutes, quiet.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and huffed. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." He said determinedly. Aiko sighed and wrap her arms around her stomach and stared at the ground, her chin resting on her knees. "All my life I just wanted peace, but I was denied of it since birth. Ever since then I always have to look over my shoulder at the leaf villagers, afraid they would end up hurting me." Aiko felt tears come out of her eyes and she moved to wipe them away but he stopped her.

Aiko gasped to herself when she saw Kankuro's eyes. They were filled with warmth and no pity. She never had such kind eyes in her direction. It was all hateful or pity from those that are sympathetic but don't do anything. She shook her head vehemently. He was a Suna ninja, even if they'r Konoha's allies, they never actually associated with them unless it's all business.

Kankuro stared at the face of the girl his hands held. It was like staring into a vixon. A vixon that he had never even met before in his entire life. It made him ecstatic that he was the one in front of this girl.

"But still, that was no reason to go killing yourself. Isn't there other's that care if you were dead?" Kankuro asked her. Aiko stared at him, in thought. Old man Hokage, Iruka-sensie, Ebisu, Lee. "Just only four of them." She whispered. Kankuro frowned to himself. _'There has to be more people than that, then I guess I can stick around and bring more excitement to her.' _He thought to himself with a determine nod. "Alrighty then." He said as he got up to his feet, making Aiko stare up at him. "Alrighty what?" She asked, her voice hard. Kankuro blinked at her tone before shrugging it off and grabbed Aiko's hand and hauled her to her feet. "You and I are going out. You going to walk me around Konoha and we'll what kind of fun things we can do." She stared at him, eyes wide.

Kankuro just smirked at before grabbing her hand and running towards the center of Konoha, making her shriek at his speed. "Kankuro slow down." She said. He just laughed and continued running, still holding her hand. "Nope!" He shouted.

* * *

Temari hid in the shadow's as she watched her brother, Kankuro, pull the girl by the hand and ran off with her shrieking at him to slow down and giggled to herself. She was with her little brother when he told her to hide only to see him stop the girl from committing suicide. She frowned as she remembered the plan. She cursed, "Kankuro is going to be pissed when he remembers the plan. But...he looks happy." She whispered to herself as she watched Kankuro and the girl running further off, away from her eye sight.

* * *

Aiko giggled to herself when Kankuro got smacked in the face by the girl he had insulted. He glared at her playfully. "Think that's funny do you?" He said with a playful growl. Aiko shrieked when Kankuro started tickling her. "Kankuro...Stop." She giggled and laughed when he kept going.

Kankuro smirked. "I don't think so Aiko. Not until you apologize for laughing." He kept going until she was red in the face. "I give..."She giggled."I'm sorry." Kankuro paused before continuing, "I can't hear you." He sang playfully. "Please!" Aiko gasped. Kankuro pretended to sigh in disappointment. "Alright, since you beg so well." He said with a smirk.

Aiko glared at him before pouncing, making him scream in shock. They wrestled in the grass like that for a few more minutes before Aiko managed to land on top of him and giggled while he chuckled breathlessly. Aiko laid her head down on Kankuro's chest and sighed.

Kankuro looked up at the sky, marveling at the beauty before him. he looked at the girl laying down on his chest when he felt her sighing. "Everything alright Aiko?" He asked her.

Aiko leaned on her hands that was laying on both side of Kankuro's head and looked into his eyes and wondered why the heavens have finally given her someone that was like Kankuro.

"I'v never had that much fun in all my life with anybody, if never." She admitted. Kankuro frowned and moved his body so she was more or less sitting on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head. "Well, you got me now to make things more fun." He said. Aiko smiled happily before frowning. "But the Chuunin exams..." She paused when she felt Kankuro tense up.

_'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I forgot the plan! Oh Aiko! I have to protect her!.' _He thought, cursing himself. Aiko sighed to herself, she wished Kankuro wouldn't tense like that anymore. "I'm sorry I said anything. Just forget it." She said as she got up. Kankuro panicked when he saw her get up and wrapped his arms around her waist, locking her in. "No, don't leave. I just remembered something." He said. Aiko looked at Kankuro, a question in her eyes.

"What was it that you just suddenly remembered?" She asked him and was immediately worried when she saw the panic in his eyes. Kankuro turned his head and looked as if he was searching for someone and got to his feet, taking Aiko with him and walked towards a bush that looked to be secured. He turned to Aiko and put his hands on her shoulder and gave her a hard stare. Aiko stared at him back and waited. "It's something to do with what Suna is going to do with the Leaf." And with those words, Aiko was filled with dread.

* * *

**How was it everybody? Was it ok? Not rushed or anything? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. NOTICE

**Hello my lovely readers.**

** You see, I got a head start in writing chapter five. Half way there but need more ideas to make it longer. Got to the part where the explanation of a supposed invasion between Suna, Sound, and the Leaf village. Also got to writing the part where Aiko talks to the Hokage. But now I need to write something on the paper that'll make it more exciting and less dull and short. If you guys got any ideas that might be good and keep reviewing I just may reward you for a good loong chapter written just for you guys. So please review!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Kankuro Reviels

**Hello everyone,**

** So here is the next chapter to the story. Hope you like it!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except Aiko**

* * *

Aiko stared at Kankuro with dread filling her heart. "What about Suna and the Leaf Village?" She asked him. Kankuro gave her a sad look that was filled with regret. "Just that Aiko. Suna made an Alliance with the newly formed Sound village and both Kages created a plan to invade your village." He watched her expression change from horror to anger. "Does the Hokage knows this?" She asked, her voice almost like steel. Kankuro almost hesitated when he shook his head no.

Aiko's thought were in turmoil. She couldn't think straight after she just learned of Suna's plans from Kankuro. She narrowed her eyes at him. In fact, she should question him about why he was telling her now instead of going to the Old Man Hokage in the first place. "Why tell me this instead of the Hokage?" She asked him. This time, Kankuro did hesitate in his answer. "I...I guess it's the time that we spent together today that I started feeling something. Maybe not as strong but it's there. It's something I never felt for anyone, not ever since I met you. And hanging out with you had so much happiness that I ever experienced but then I remembered Suna's plan and I was worried that I just had to tell you. I know we started knowing each other for a day but I believe that I'm starting to like you." He said, his eyes pleading with her to believe him.

Aiko stared at Kankuro, shocked. "You...you...and Me?" She stuttered. Kankuro nodded at her, his eyes warm and soft. Aiko blinked her eyes and felt them moisten with tears. " Oh Kankuro...I...I" Aiko just sobbed and Kankuro wrapped his arms around waist and moved her head so it was leaning on his chest. "Sshh Aiko, it's alright, get it off your chest and let it out." He kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear until a half hour later that she finally calmed down. Aiko lifted her head up from Kankuro's chest and tilted her head to stare in to his eyes. "You know I have to tell the Hokage." She whispered. Kankuro sighed but nodded reluctantly. "Your the one whose gonna have to tell him Aiko. I have to keep acting as if I'm going along with the plan. If they figure out someone from their own village with important information they could be suspecious and I don't want to get caught and then get us endangered. I need you to take me to your place so I could write a note to him to explain." Aiko stared at him for a few minutes before nodding in agreement. "You'll be ok though once you get back to them?" She asked him.

Kankuro just smirked at her. "Babe, I'm always careful, you can count on it." He sobered. "C'mon Aiko, you can take me to your place so I can write that letter to your Hokage. I can see how much you care about him." He said. Aiko nodded. "Yes I do. He took care of me when no one else wanted to. He's like a grandfather to me and me his granddaughter." Kankuro just hummed as Aiko led him to her home.

* * *

Aiko covered her eyes tiredly as she watched the Hokage. It was midnight and she and Kankuro separated so she could see to the Hokage as soon as she could. Sarutobi sighed and used two fingers on both side of his head. "You sure about this Aiko?" He asked her.

Aiko nodded and grabbed a scroll. "And he also wanted me to give you this." She handed it to him and he accepted with wary glance. He opened the scroll and read,

_Lord Hokage,_

_How and why I told Aiko this and not you is simple. I was taking a scroll around Konoha, enjoying the view away from my team and sensei. It was when I was beside the Ninja Academy that I saw Aiko there. I knew somehow that she wouldn't explain exactly how we met up but I saw her holding a kunia and she was about to stab herself, trying to commit suicide._

Sarutobi stopped reading and Aiko gulped at his look, telling her that they will talk about her attempted suicide. She knew Kankuro was going to put that in the note.

_I had decided to stick around to try and prove Aiko that I can be her friend and that other's can care about her a great deal. But after spending a whole day with her that I started feeling something, I don't know what but it's there and I panicked. I remembered the plan of Suna making an Alliance with the newly formed Sound Village that I had to do something. I'm not sorry for not telling you sooner Hokage-sama. With due respect, if anyone from Suna find out that I told you their plans I would be in trouble and Aiko as well for telling her in the first place. You'll have to go through Aiko to get certain information. As soon as the final Chuunin Exams come, I'll give you the day and time the attack will happen. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sabaku no Kankuro_

Sarutobi frowned even more and glanced at the girl he thought of as a granddaughter. "When are you going to see him next Aiko?" He asked her. Aiko thought to herself for a minute. "Well, Ebisu is trying to help me finish the basic training of chakra control since Mizuki sabotaged me. It would probably be a couple of days with a couple of hours and then I have to find another sensei to help me in ninjutsu training and elemental training as well. But on that part, I don't know who to look for. I guess I would meet up with Kankuro tomorrow night. Why?" She asked him.

Sarutobi thought for a minute. Maybe if what Kankuro said is true then his village may be in a dilemma and he had certain ninja's busy with getting finished for the Chuunin Exams and Jounin's training their Genin for the last part of it. Maybe he could get Chuunin, Anbu gaurds and Jounins that don't have students they needed to train to get themselves ready and maybe put Aiko under Anbu watch for her protection. He couldn't put the girl he thought of as a granddaughter in peril. "Anbu!" He shouted, making Aiko jump. Inu, cat, and Hawk arrived with a quiet pop. "Yes Lord Hokage?" They asked and glanced at Aiko, curiosity swarming in them strongly.

" I want you Inu to keep gaurd over Aiko." He ordered. The Inu stood a bit higher, body straighten. "Hai Lord Hokage. But may I ask why?" He said. Sarutobi puffed out some air and sighed. "I found out some grave information about Suna from Aiko here. She knows someone who is a spy for her told her what Suna has been planning." The anbu nodded at once and Inu and Cat even glanced at Aiko curiously. "Sir, what about me and Hawk?" Cat inquired. Cat must be female then. Aiko thought. Sarutobi glanced at her.

"I want you and Hawk to spy on that Suna team that Aiko saved Konohamaru from. Be discreet and hide your chakra. I don't want you caught whatsoever. Are we clear?" He demanded. All three anbu stood higher, almost like statues. "Hai." They said at once and shushined away.

* * *

**So here it is. Kankuro spills and Aiko gets protection from the Hokage. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
